


Love In An Elevator

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Your Super Incredible Weekend [3]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You're stuck in an elevator - in a compromising situation - with Sebastian Stan. Of course you're going to fuck him.





	

You were pinned underneath Sebastian on the floor of a broken down elevator. Those steel blue eyes of his were locked on your lips. Every detail of how you ended up in such a compromising position vanished from both of your minds. He couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in.

He tasted like coffee and peppermint. That was the first thought on your mind as his tongue expertly parted your lips. You should have been nervous, after all, everyone you knew adored this man. But you were far too carried away by the urgency of the situation. His mouth wandered. Your jaw. Your collarbones. They were both lavished with kisses. The best you could do was grasp handfuls of his hair and drape a leg around his waist, causing your dress to ride up. 

Still, it gave him better access to your thigh. His hand trailed its way up and up, still, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh underneath your dress. His mouth returned to yours, bitting down on your lip making you moan in response. 

“ _I’ve been wanting to get you alone all night,_ ” he murmured between small kisses.

You silenced him with another, longer kiss, your hand well and truly tangled through his mane. Then you quickly broke away. “ _Me too,_ ” you said breathlessly. 

You were unsure of why you even said that but you had no time to think, when Sebastian rolled on to his back, leaving you perched on top of him. You could feel his cock pressing into you through his jeans. This was where the situation was heading.

One of his hands worked its way under your dress again and came to rest on your hip. 

“ _I’ve never done anything like this before_ ,” you laughed quietly.

“ _Me neither,_ ” he smiled, looking up at you and reaching out to sweep your hair back. 

You leaned back on your haunches and quickly tugged his zipper down. “ _We better get a move on._ ”

Sebastian bit his lip and nodded, pulling you on top of him again with one arm while his free hand hurriedly snatched your underwear to the side. You were soaked. Realising this, he smirked against your neck, giving it a nip for good measure. 

You couldn't fumble to free Sebastian’s cock fast enough as his fingers drew their way over your folds, coaxing little moans from you. You ran your hand over his girth and replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, getting it slick with your juices. _“Fuck,_ ” he hissed, his face pressed against your skin sending lightning bolts through your body. 

Giving his hair a tug, ensuring his gaze was tied to yours, you sank yourself down his length. His hips rose to meet yours during each rise and fall of yours, quickening the pace until you found yourselves moving wildly but in sync. 

Unsure of what you were expecting, you found yourself shocked that Sebastian was equally as quiet when he fucked as he was over dinner, safe for the occasional expletive and hitches in his breathing. And those elegant hands of his grasping every inch of flesh he could find on you. 

But you couldn’t help but moan thick and fast when he gave your ass a series of quick swats, before he brought his hand over and started working away at your clit with his fingertips.

And then you heard it. The creak of the doors. The laugh of a service man. He knew what you two were getting up to in there as he parted the two, great sheets of metal. 

But that didn’t stop the pair of you from tearing yourselves apart, faces red and slightly breathless, to gather your composure at the speed of light. The shame.

You had just been caught fucking Sebastian Stan. In an elevator.


End file.
